Love Like Winter (Remember December Sequel)
by valii.m
Summary: Todos Humanos – POV Edward - Bella se ha ido a Italia, me odia. Aun la amo y no quiero perderla. Voy a recuperarla
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Stephanie Meyer excepto personajes creados por mi solo para darle continuidad a la historia. Esta historia es la secuela del fanfiction Remember December

**Prólogo**

- ¡Emmett deja de insistirme maldita sea! – grite ofuscado – No quiero salir con Irina

- Ha estado siguiéndote toda la semana

- Lo se, he sentido su perfume asfixiándome

- Nadie dice que te cases con ella – dijo Jasper – solo… una noche

Hice una mueca de fastidio. Mi vida amorosa se resumía en tres palabras… Solo Una Noche. Papa se haba cansado de decírmelo y por primera vez comenzaba a pensar que tenía razón. Ya tenía 24 años y estaba terminando mi carrera de leyes, pronto entraría al bufete de abogados de papa y no quería que me vieran como un niñito que solo puede pensar en sexo y divertirme

- No volveré a acostarme con nadie mas –dije levantándome del sofá – ni una más, hasta que sepa que ella es la indicada para mi

Jasper y Emmett se miraron y explotaron en risas. Hice una mueca y los vi retorcerse en el sofá. Se detuvieron segundos antes de que tuvieran un ataque al corazón por tanta risa

- ¿Ya acabaron? – dije

- Lo siento Edward – dijo Emmett aun riendo – pero creo que no es primera vez que te oigo decir eso

- Creo que es la segunda vez este mes - dijo Jasper

- Y si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que lo dijiste terminaste en la cama de…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! – chille tapándome los oídos

- Tanya

Me estremecí

- Te dije que no lo dijeras – dije entre dientes – de todas formas esta vez hablo en serio. ¿Dónde vamos esta noche?

- La hermana de Angela tiene una fiesta en su casa

- ¿Jessica? ¿No tiene como 16?

- 18 – dijo Jasper – no quiero acabar en la cárcel, muchas gracias

Los miré a ambos

- Creí que ambos estaban cansados de las niñas pequeñas – dije

- Si son solo para una noche yo me apunto – dijo Emmett

- Tambien yo – secundó Jasper

- Largo de aquí – dije rodando los ojos – los veré alla

Me despedí de los chicos y me tiré en mi cama. Había pasado gran parte de mi vida solo, especialmente cuando había decidido venir a estudiar aquí. Mis padres vivían en Irlanda y aquí solo tenía a Emmett y Jasper.

Claro no podía dejar de fuera las cientos de chicas con las que había compartido mi cama, pero ellas no contaban si de compañía se trataba. Me metí a la ducha para tratar de relajarme, no había forma de que me fijara en alguien esta noche, no con el lio que tenía en la cabeza.

Antes de salir tomé mi abrigo negro y me lo puse. La noche anterior había nevado como si se fuera a caer el cielo y lo último que necesitaba antes de terminar mi tesis era una amigdalitis. Conduje con cuidado hasta la casa de Angela y estacioné justo en la entrada.

- Hey Edward – dijo cuando abrió la puerta

- Hey

- Pasa

Apenas puse un pie dentro me sentí extraño. Sabía que atraía miradas, pero nunca me sentí tan observado como esa noche. Saludé a Jessica y de inmediato me puse a buscar quien era el causante de que me sintiera tan incomodo.

Para mi sorpresa mis ojos se toparon con los de una chica, unos bellos ojos color chocolate me miraban deslumbrados, pero con completa inocencia. Por como volteo para ver si realmente la miraba a ella pude darme cuenta de que no solía moverse de fiesta en fiesta y eso me gustó.

Su piel blanca y tersa me llamaba a tocarla y de la nada me vi parado solo a unos centímetros de ella.

- Hola – dije

- Hola

Su voz sonó como un susurro que logró sacarme una sonrisa torcida. Nunca me había sentido así con una chica y eso me cautivó.

- ¿Soy Edward y tu?

- Eeemm

En cualquier otro momento eso me habría parecido irritante, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo adorable que era que ella olvidara su nombre solo porque me tenía en frente.

- Quizás debería llamarte Selene – dije sonriéndome de un lado

- Isabella, me llamo Isabella

Sus mejillas se colorearon tan rojas que creí que explotarían

- Más bello aun – dije y me senté a su lado - ¿Dónde estudias?

- En el San Diego High School

¿High School? Debía estar bromeando, esta chica ni siquiera había acabado la escuela y ya me tenía completamente cautivado.

- ¿High School? Por como vistes cualquier diría que ya estás en la Universidad.

Me reí, pero en su ojos solo vi decepción y eso no me gustó. Sabia justamente lo que estaba pensando y si había algo que odiaba era que una chica que era bella se apocara solo porque estaba frente a alguien mayor. Iba a inventarle algo para ir a otro lado de la fiesta, pero entonces decidí que ella valía un par de minutos mas.

- ¿Y en que grado vas? – dijo

- ¿Que?

- ¿Qué en que grado vas?

- Doceavo

Bueno no era tan pequeña y mientras mas hablábamos esa noche mas me daba cuenta de que Isabella era el tipo de chica con el que nunca había estado. No sabia absolutamente nada de nada y era muy poco probable que no tuviéramos nada en común, pero ella tenía algo y eso ya me había hechizado.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dije tomando su mano.

- ¿Bailar? Eh… este yo, no quiero que pases vergüenza, no bailo muy bien.

- Vamos.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a la pista de baile. Sus manos colgaban a sus costados asi que tuve que guiarla en todo momento mientras me aferraba a su cintura, pero luego de un rato pareció tomarle el ritmo.

- No lo haces nada mal

- Eres tu quien lo está haciendo todo

Me sonreí de un lado. Entonces cuando por fin se veía que Bella comenzaba a sentirse cómoda entre mis brazos, una chica rubia y con demasiado rubor la tomó de la mano y la separó de mi agarre

- Permiso – nos interrumpió - ¿Bella puedo hablar contigo?

Me quedé mirando algo descolocado como la rubia se la llevaba, pero no pasó mucho tiempo mas cuando alguien tomó mi brazo y me acorraló contra la pared

- ¿Qué demonios haces Edward?

- Bailaba con una chica linda, ¿Puedes decirme que mierda te ocurre?

- ¿Acaso no oiste que iba en el High School aun?

- ¿Y eso que?

- Te dijimos que las niñas pequeñas solo para una noche

- ¿Quién dijo que no sería solo una noche?

- No me vengas con mentiras Edward Cullen, veo tu rostro y no me gusta lo que veo. Te tramas algo con esa niñita

Me sonreí de solo pensarlo. No me había dado cuenta pero Bella me gustaba y mucho. Quizás me estaba apresurando, pero ella podía ser todo lo que estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo.

Una chica que me trajera a la tierra, que pusiera fin a mis días de rodar de cama en cama y si a eso le sumábamos que tenia una inocencia que me tenia hechizado, solo me dejaba para pensar en que seguiría hasta el final.

Levanté la vista y la miré mientras aun hablaba con la chica rubia

- Esa chica – dijo Emmett apuntándola – solo va a traerte problemas Edward, recuerda que tienes un apellido que cuidar, no necesitas una chica que se interese solo en tu dinero.

- ¿Sabes Emmett? – dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella – Creo que no sabes que mierda estas diciendo

Palmeé su pecho y crucé el salón mientras veía que Bella hacia lo mismo. Cuando nos encontramos en el salón le sonreí y le indiqué con la cabeza que saliéramos un momento. No quería estar a la vista de todos. Quería verla a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Tienes frío? – dije apoyándome en el barandal.

- Un poco, no soy mucho de usar vestidos

Odié que se pusiera el abrigo, su piel era tan perfecta que me había tenido que contener toda la noche para no tocarla

- No entiendo porque, te vez muy bien.

- Creo que tus amigos no piensan lo mismo

- ¿Emmett y Jasper? No debes preocuparte por ellos son un par de niñitos, pero yo si debería preocuparme de la rubiecita.

- ¿Rosalie? No… no ella… ella no sabe lo que dice

Bella se veía nerviosa por la cercanía y lo solos que estábamos, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar en alejarme de ella

- Me alegra escucharlo porque no pienso alejarme de ti Isabella – dije mientras ponía una mano en su espalda

De un tirón la pegué a mi cuerpo y fue el cielo sentir su silueta pegada a mi. Su cintura pequeña se ajustaba a la perfección entre mis manos y su delicado cuerpo casi se sentía frágil entre mis brazos. La sentí dejar de respirar cuando rocé mi nariz con la suya. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué no se había alejado?

Levanté su mentón con un dedo esperando encontrar miedo en sus ojos, pero no lo había, no era miedo, me miraba con los ojos de una niña pequeña y eso acabó conmigo. Necesitaba besarla, era mucho más que una cuestión de querer, casi estaba seguro de que moriría si no la besaba de una vez.

Bella se tensó cuando empecé a repartir besos por la curva de su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus labios. Vi como cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios totalmente rendida y entonces me fundí con ella en el más único beso que nunca había tenido.

* * *

Holii! :D  
Como les prometí ya estoy trabajando en la secuela de Remember December asi que les presento **Love Like Winter.**  
Será completamente POV Edward y comenzara desde el principio para que puedan por fin entender que ocurrió realmente.

Antes si de seguir publicando quiero aclarar algo por unos comentarios que lei en Twitter que me parecieron super desubicados. Yo escribo fics de Twilight pero nunca JAMAS! me imagino a Edward como Robert o a Bella como Kristen. ¿Por que? Simple, me cargan, bueno no me cargan, Robert no me carga solo... prefiero a los personajes que viven en mi imaginación Amo la saga Twilight pero solo los libros. Por ende si alguna me sigue en Twitter es muy probable que vean **MUCHOS **tweets míos burlándome de las películas o de las actuaciones, porque para mi las películas de la saga fueron una falta de respeto ya que de los libros no tienen nada y eso no me hace ni un cínica, ni una falsa, ni con una mala actitud.

Eso, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que les guste tanto Love Like Winter como Remember December  
Un beso  
Valii


	2. Capítulo 1

Bella me odiaba, estaba seguro. Podía notarlo por la forma en que sonaban sus tacones en el suelo, era un sonido forzado que dejaba muy claro que estaba pisando más fuerte de lo normal. Era el peor sonido que pudiera haber oído alguna vez en la vida. Eso y la voz de su madre eran las únicas cosas que lograban ponerme la piel de gallina.

- ¡Bella! – le grité tratando de alcanzarla, pero me ignoró

Lo peor era que no podía imaginarme porque estaba tan molesta. Cierto habíamos pasado la tarde con Emmett y Jasper y cierto no se lo había informado, pero esa no era una razón para que estuviera así de enojada… ¿O si?

Entró por el lobby de mi edificio y el sonido de los tacos contra el suelo se intensificó.

- Buenas noches Harry – saludó a nuestro conserje

- Buenas noches Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen.

- Yo… amm… buenas noches – dije tratando de seguirle el paso a Bella

Corrí tras Bella por el pasillo de los elevadores y alcancé a poner la mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

El rostro de Bella no me daba ninguna buena esperanza. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y podía jurar que maldecía en silencio

- Bella sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero ¿Estas enojada?

Golpeó el tacón en el suelo del ascensor tan fuerte que alcé las manos y las puse frente a mí para protegerme por si quería golpearme. Contra todo lo razonable volví a hablar

- Ok, si estas enojada ¿Es por algo que hice?

Podría jurar que la oí rechinar los dientes. Un segundo después el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Cuando Bella bajó sentí la necesidad de agradecer al ente superior que nos hizo llegar a destino justo en ese momento, porque tenía la impresión que un segundo más encerrados y Bella me golpearía.

- ¿Fue por algo que hice? – dije llegando a la puerta donde ella me esperaba con brazos cruzados

Si había algo que era prueba irrefutable de que Bella estaba a punto de explotar de rabia era que comenzaba a golpear el suelo con uno de sus pies. Por eso ya entenderán el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda cuando vi que lo hacía, pero en vez de quedarme callado como una persona inteligente lo habría hecho volví a abrir mi bocota.

- Bella lo siento, no sé porque, pero lo siento te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca.

- ¡Puedes abrir la maldita puerta Cullen!

Solté un suspiro y luego de abrir la puerta le hice un ademan para que entrara.

- ¿Ya me dirás porque estas enojada? – dije colgando mi abrigo en el armario.

- ¿En qué planeta, en qué mundo podría ser una cita que saliéramos con tus amigos?

- Pero Bella, ellos estaban allí yo no lo tenía planeado

Bella se puso de pie tan rápido que de nuevo volví a sentir esa necesidad de cubrirme por estaba seguro que esta vez no me salvaba del golpe

- No me vengas con tus evasivas de abogado Edward Cullen, si me llevas a comer al mismo bar donde se reúnen tus amigos a ver el futbol y justo en día de juego ¿Qué esperabas?

Solté un suspiro, ella me tenía acorralado, solo me quedaba confesar y suplicar piedad por mi vida.

- Atrapado – reconocí finalmente.

- Eres un descarado Cullen, lo reconoces sin ningún remordimiento, si quieres salir con tus amigos, hazlo, pero no me arrastres contigo.

- ¿Pero mi amor no podrías hacer un esfuerzo para llevarte con ellos?

En ese mismo momento desee no haber dicho eso. El rostro de Bella cambió de enojada a tiembla por tu vida.

- ¡¿Yo hacer un esfuerzo?! – me gritó- como eres capaz de decirme eso, sabes muy bien que son ellos lo que me odian.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿A no? – dijo desafiante- veamos, Emmett dice que soy una mocosa sin gracia y Jasper que estoy contigo por tu fortuna, tienes razón me adoran.

Eso era casi verdad, pero las amigas de Bella no eran santas palomas

- Bueno pero que hay de ti, te he escuchado hablar con la rubiecita esa – me defendí

- Su nombre es Rosalie ¿Y que tiene que ver ella con esto?

- Ella y la pulga atómica me odian, no se cansan de decirte que soy un millonario egocéntrico que no te merezco.

Ese par se había encargado de hacerme la vida imposible estos años y lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de porque me había ganado su odio

- Si es cierto, te odian – dijo Bella con toda franqueza- pero yo no te arrastro para que salgas con ellas.

- Quizás si te interesaras un poco más en las cosas que a mí me gustan, como el futbol, no tendríamos este tipo de peleas.

- Oh así que ahora es mi culpa, quizás no me intereso en el fútbol solo porque no me gusta.

- ¿Lo ves? Ese es tu problema Bella, nunca quieres probar nada nuevo, desde que te conozco siempre hacemos lo mismo.

- Entonces creo que debes terminar conmigo Edward – me gritó.

- Si, quizás debería.

Me sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego como tren desbocado partió a la pieza que compartíamos.

- Maldita sea – dije soltando el aire

La sentí revolver algunas cosas y a los pocos minutos pareció de nuevo en la sala junto con su bolso.

- Ahora puedes pasar todo tu tiempo con tu lindo futbol y tus estúpidos amigos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- _Téigh go dtí ifreann _– solté enfurruñado en el sofá

- No te hagas el bilingüe conmigo – me ladró desde el marco de la puerta - te he visto como usas el traductor de Google cuando les escribes mails a tu padres en Irlanda

Entonces se fue pegando un portazo. Me llevé ambas manos al cabello con frustración. Quizás Emmett y Jasper tenían razón y Bella y yo no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Veníamos de mundos distintos, de universos distintos, quizás si debíamos terminar antes de que todo esto se pusiera peor, quizás Bella no era para mí, quizás yo no era para ella, quizás…

_**Flashback_

_Bella no había dejado de temblar desde que habíamos puesto un pie en Dublin y todo el camino hasta Munster. Si era verdad que era la primera vez que veníamos a ver a mis padres, pero si Bella no dejaba de retorcer las manos iba a ahorcarla con su bufanda._

- _Edward no sé si puedo con esto – dijo Bella_

- _Cariño por el amor de Dios, son mis padres, no un pelotón de fusilamiento_

- _¿Y si no les agrado?_

- _Esme va a adorarte y Carlisle… Carlisle es… es como yo Bella. Cálmate_

_Conduje por toda la Ciudad de Cork hasta que por fin llegamos a casa. Había extrañado mucho mi hogar, pero cuando vi a Bella se veía más aterrada que antes._

- _¿Bella?_

- _No puedo hacerlo… esto… esto es una mansión, nunca en mi vida había visto una casa tan grande y… y tu pretendes que… que yo haga como si toda mi vida hubiera frecuentado lugares como este. Estás loco Edward, estas lo…_

_Tomé su rostro y la besé lentamente antes de que se atragantara con todas las palabras que tenía atoradas. Acaricié su mejilla lentamente mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y cuando la sentí relajarse por fin me separé de ella solo lo necesario para hablarle._

- _Lo harás bien – dije juntando mi frente con la suya – Carlisle y Esme no son los reyes de Irlanda. Te adoraran_

_Bella asintió y bajamos del auto._

- _¡Edward! – dijo mama corriendo a abrazarme - ¡Oh cariño! No sabes cómo te extrañamos_

- _También te extrañé mama_

- _Nos agrada mucho que estés en casa – dijo papa llegando unos pasos más atrás_

- _Es bueno volver papa – dije abrazándolo también_

- _Oh, ¿Tú debes ser Isabella?_

_Me volteé a ver a Bella que estaba tímidamente escondida detrás de su bolso de mano_

- _Mama, Papa. Ella es Isabella, mi novia_

- _Oh preciosa – dijo mama – pasa, pasa debes estar agotada después del largo viaje, pasa. Eileen acaba de terminar de poner la mesa._

_Puse una mano en la espalda de mi novia ayudándola a entrar en la casa. Nuestro mayordomo y los sirvientes tomaron nuestras cosas y se las llevaron mientras nosotros entrabamos al comedor. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, el único problema era que había olvidado recordarles a mis padres que no era una visita formal, y que una mesa con un tenedor y un cuchillo bastarían._

_En cambio parecía que Eileen había puesto todos los cubiertos que encontró sobre la mesa y no quería ni mirar lo que había hecho para la cena. Bella palideció al ver la mesa puesta, pero su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable._

- _Ese no es tu puesto, Edward – dijo mama cuando intenté sentarme al lado de mi novia_

_Ni siquiera intentaría discutir con ella, por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Bella, nunca podría ganar contra mi madre. Me levanté y me senté al lado de Carlisle, frente a Bella. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a salir los platos de la cocina y para mi gran sorpresa Bella no tropezó ni se equivocó en ningún momento. Uso la servilleta correctamente, los cubiertos correctos para cada plato, incluso las copas que correspondían a cada bebida. Habló lo justo y necesario y se comportó como salida de una novela de Lisa Keyplas durante toda la noche._

- _Ha sido una cena maravillosa, pero estoy seguro de que Isabella y Edward están muy cansadas por el viaje – dijo papa cuando acabábamos el te_

- _Mañana puedes acompañarme a hacer las compras Isabella – dijo mama – te mostraré la tienda de la cual te estaba hablando_

- _Me encantaría Señora Cullen_

_Bella se quitó la servilleta de las piernas y la dejó sobre la mesa con la delicadeza de una pluma antes de retirarse conmigo._

- _Edward – me llamó mama antes de que saliera_

- _Ve al cuarto – dije a Bella – te alcanzaré en un minuto_

- _Si – dijo con una sonrisa_

_Volví a entrar al comedor y mama se levanto de su silla para ir a mi encuentro. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con una linda sonrisa_

- _Espero que seas muy feliz con Bella. Ella es perfecta para ti_

_Besó mi mejilla con dulzura y volvió al lado de papa. _

_**Fin Flashback_

Me paré y salí corriendo del departamento. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de que ella era mi vida? Que estúpido había sido. Corrí por el pasillo pero al mirar el indicador del ascensor me di cuenta que si lo esperaba la perdería. Corrí escaleras abajo y justo cuando llegue al primer piso Bella bajaba del ascensor. Corrí tras ella y apenas estuvo a mi alcance la jalé contra mi y la besé.

Sus labios me habían hechizado desde el primer momento en que los había visto y cuando por fin la besé había descubierto que el cielo era pequeño comparado a estar a su lado. Cuando vi que no opuso resistencia la alcé en mis brazos para ponerla a mi altura y seguir besándola

- Lo siento, lo siento – dije entre besos

- Yo lo siento amor – dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas - lo siento.

- Siento haberte llevado con Emmett y Jasper, dos años y aun me cuesta aceptar que ellos no te quieran.

- Siento perder la cabeza a veces, pero he hecho de todo para que no tengas que elegir entre tus amigos o yo y no sé que mas hacer

Junte mi frente con la de ella y luego volví a besarla

- ¿Te quedarás hoy? – dije

- Si tú quieres que me quede.

Me sonreí ampliamente y comencé a caminar con ella de vuelta a mi departamento. Cuando estuvimos en la pieza la recosté en la cama y me acomodé a su lado

- Mañana te lo compensaré, iremos a la playa – dije jugando con su cabello.

- ¿La playa? ¿No podríamos ir al bosque?

Bella odiaba la playa, pero ya no soportaría otro día más en el bosque y de picnic

- Bella ¿Estás hablando enserio? Hemos ido al bosque todo el verano, los días están hermosos, vamos a la playa.

- Pero no me gusta la playa, sabes que quedo roja como jaiba.

- Pero yo te pondré bloqueador ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo?

Con un solo movimiento estuve sobre su espalda con mis piernas a sus costados. En todo este tiempo nunca había hecho ni siquiera una pequeña insinuación de propasarme con ella, toda una hazaña considerando que el sexo era un parte muy importante en mi vida, pero por alguna razón cuando estaba con Bella no lo necesitaba. Disfrutaba de cada detalle a su lado, de su sonrisa, de la forma en que me hablaba, incluso de sus torpezas. Desde que estaba con ella el sexo había pasado a segundo plano para mí.

- Eres una maldita maquina de sexo Edward – dijo riendo – pero esta vez no conseguirás nada de mí.

- ¿Estás segura?

Aunque eso no significaba que no disfrutara de ver como ella quedaba completamente sin voluntad cuando comenzaba a tocarla más de la cuenta. Comencé a besarla desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

- ¿A dónde iremos mañana? – pregunté cuando vi que su respiración era errónea

- A la playa

* * *

Holii :D  
Mil disculpas por la demora, pero me ha costado un kilo escribirlo. Soy demasiado mujer para pensar como hombre... jaja  
Me alegro mucho que les guste la secuela, haré que Edward se redima aunque sea lo ultimo que haga jajaja  
Un beso

Valii


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- ¿Bella ya estas lista? – dije sentado en el sofá

- Es que no encuentro mi bikini azul – chilló desde la pieza

- ¿Pero no tenias puesto el rojo?

- No, el rojo no me gusta

- Ponte el que tiene flores fucsia

- ¿Que? Claro que no, ese no me gusta

Solté un suspiro y me resigne. Una cosa era haber logrado convencer a Bella de que fuéramos a la playa, otra completamente distinta era que ella estuviera lista a la hora que acordamos ir. Me tiré en el sofá a cambiar los canales de la televisión mientras Bella terminaba de elegir que bikini quedaba mejor con su estado de animo de hoy. Media hora mas tarde salió con un bikini blanco

- ¿Y el azul?

- Es horrible. Este es mejor

Rodé los ojos divertido mientras ella tomaba unos pantalones cortos y se los ponía sobre el bikini

- Estoy lista

- Gracias a Dios

La tomé de la mano y salimos del departamento. La playas de California siempre habían sido mis favoritas en todo el mundo para surfear, pero lamentablemente mi novia no era muy buena en los deportes, por lo que todas mis tablas se habían convertido en un adorno en la bodega de mi edificio.

Montaba las olas cerca de donde Bella miraba sobre su toalla, entonces el embudo se cerró mas rápido de lo que esperaba y me di un revolcón en el agua saliendo a la orilla con mi tabla

- Que risa – dije cuando llegue a su lado.

Volvió a reírse forzadamente y solo para molestarme. Rodé los ojos y comencé a secarme para tumbarme al lado de ella

- Eres un maldito obeso – dije molestándo.

- Guardo reservas para el invierno – dije y golpee mi panza.

Me sonreí cuando la vi explotar en risas, no había nada que pudiera amar mas de Bella que su sonrisa y lo melodiosa de su risa. Dejé la toalla sobre la arena y la aplasté con mi cuerpo mientras aun se reía

- Me aplastas gordo

- Pero soy un gordo sexy.

Se rió aun mas, pero entonces vi que se detenía de golpe y se quedaba mirando fijamente algo que estaba mas alla

- Creo que te buscan – dijo señalando a Jasper y Emmett que se acercaban a nosotros

Me levanté y fui a saludarlos. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Bella y los chicos se llevaran, pero al menos a ella no le molestaba que yo los siguiera viendo, solo nunca, jamás debía llevarla a ella. Ya me lo había dejado en claro

- Hola Emmett, hola Jasper – bufó sin ganas.

- Hola mocosa – respondió Jasper.

- Hoy iremos a ver el juego en el bar de siempre ¿Vendrás Edward? – dijo Emmett.

- Claro

- Pasaremos por ti a las 7

Solo cuando me despedí de los chicos, tuve la sensación de que había metido la pata y esta vez lo había hecho muy mal. Bella me miraba como si esperara que un rayo me cayera encima, pero en vez de decirme algo solo me dio la espalda y se puso a hablar por su celular. Lo mejor en ese momento era que esperar a que terminara de hablar asi que me tumbe a su lado.

- Bella, linda, estoy con Rose y justo pensábamos en ti – dijo Alice con su voz chillona de siempre- hoy iremos de compras y quizás después pasemos a algún club ¿Quieres venir?

Bella no iba a ir, eso era obvio

- Claro, estoy en el departamento de Edward ¿Pasan por mi?

- Esta bien pero baja sola, no queremos toparnos con el señor 100 millones de dólares.

- Bien – dijo riendo.

Rodé los ojos. Sus amigas me ponían apodos y ella no decía nada.

- Entonces… ¿Saldrás hoy? – dijo jugando con la arena

- Si, Alice y Rose pasaran por mi para ir de compras y quizás después a un club o algo ¿Algún problema?

Rosalie y Alice eran peor que el diablo y su discípulo cuando salían a los clubs. Habia escuchado algunas historias, pero Bella se negaba a creerme

- Emm… no – mentí- solo creí que querías que pasáramos el último dia de vacaciones juntos.

Entonces noté lo poco lógico que sonó mi respuesta. De todas formas no íbamos a estar juntos, yo acababa de hacer planes para salir con Emmett y Jasper. ¡Estupido!

- Si quería- dije torciendo la boca- pero tú saldrás con Emmett y Jasper entonces…

- Ah si si, está bien.

Sabia que las había metido y sabia que era yo quien debía disculparme, pero maldito fuera el carácter de papa y que yo había heredado no iba a hacerlo.

- No tengo que ir si no quieres – dijo soltando un suspiro

- No, esta bien, te he retenido todo el verano para mi, sal con ellas – traté de fingir una sonrisa para ella

- Podría llegar temprano y ver una película juntos.

- No, está bien, vete con ellas.

Me levanté y tomé la toalla para ir al auto. De la nada ya se me habían quitado las ganas de hacer nada, pero claramente ya no había nada que hacer. A veces odiaba comportarme así. ¿Por qué no podía arreglar mis problemas como la gente normal? Enfrentarlos y pedir disculpas si era necesario. Ah si ya recordaba porque. Un Cullen jamás se equivoca

_*Flashback_

**_(Hace 14 años)_**

_Papa me arrastró por todo el pasillo de la mansión y me metió a su estudio_

- _Siéntate – dijo apuntando el amplio sillón tras su gran escritorio de caoba_

_Me senté tras y papa se quedó frente a mi con ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio_

- _¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió en la escuela?_

- _Ya… ya te lo dije papa_

- _Si, pero debes repetírmelo, porque no puedo entender que un hijo mío se deje golpear así_

- _No me dejé golpear, solo no quería pelear con el_

- _¿No querías? – dijo mirándome sin entender - ¿No querías?_

- _No, no me…_

- _¡No se trata de querer o no!_

_Golpeo el escritorio con tanta fuerza que me hizo saltar de mi puesto_

- _Eres un Cullen, por el amor de Dios. Los Cullen no se dejan pasar por encima. ¡Un Cullen no se deja golpear así! Un Cullen se defiende, un Cullen defiende su honor._

_Papa se pasó las manos por el cabello y me dio la espalda_

- _Tu hermano Dimitri te habría enseñado a defenderte_

_Apreté los dientes. Dimitri era mi hermano mayor. _

_Si, era. Hace 5 años cuando yo tenia 4 Dimitri había comenzado con dolores en una cadera luego de un juego de soccer. Cuando mis padres lo habían llevado a los doctores le diagnosticaron un tipo de cáncer de hueso sumamente maligno y agresivo._

_2 meses después el Osteosarcoma osteolítico se había llevado una de sus piernas y para el final de ese año termino por consumirlo y finalmente matarlo._

_Habia visto a mi madre llorar día tras día, mes tras mes. Hasta que finalmente un día sin que nadie lo pudiera predecir, ellos simplemente decidieron superarlo, pero jamás olvidarlo._

- _¡Puedo ser igual a Dimitri! – grité_

_Papa se volteó y me miró_

- _Jamás vuelvas a decir eso_

- _¿Por qué? Yo también soy tu hijo ¡El está muerto, pero yo sigo aquí!_

_Me lanzó una bofetada tan fuerte que me tumbo en el suelo_

- _Lo… Lo… Si…sien…_

- _No – dijo parándose a mi lado – Un Cullen no se disculpa, porque un Cullen no se equivoca._

_**Fin Flashback_

Solté un suspiro y toqué la bocina para que Bella se diera prisa, cuando entró al auto volvimos al departamento en absoluto silencio.

Mientras me duchaba no podía quitarme de la cabeza los ojos de tristeza con los que Bella me había estado mirando todo el camino. No había nada que odiara mas que ella estuviera mal, pero esto era algo que iba mucho mas alla de mi. Abría la boca y soltaba las palabras antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en que lo que iba a decir iba a dañarla, herirla o molestarla.

- ¿Edward?

- Mmm...

- ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

Si, si quiero. ¡Di si Edward!

- No, ya estoy saliendo – dije cortando la ducha.

Me sequé y me envolví con la toalla dentro de la ducha sin que ella me viera y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué mierda me importa que ella me viera? Dios sabia cuantas veces había querido hacerla mia durante los años que ella había vivido aquí.

- Edward, ¿Estás enojado? – dijo parándome a su lado.

- Bella me estoy vistiendo ¿Podrías salir de la habitación?

¿Qué había dicho? Me volteé para tratar de arreglar el daño, pero ya era tarde. Bella ordenaba sus cosas y las metía en un bolso saliendo del cuarto

- ¿Dónde vas? – dije saliendo tras de ella

- ¡¿Que te importa?!

Cerró la puerta con un enorme golpe y yo me dejé caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, a veces de verdad llegaba a desear darme un golpe en la cara. Debía mejorar la forma en que hablaba con Bella, no podíamos acabar todo con un grito y un portazo, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, ni cuánto tiempo iba a tomarme.

Me quedé el resto de la tarde cambiando los canales del televisor sin ver nada en especial hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Estamos abajo – dijo Emmett

- Bien, ya bajo

Saqué una de mis chaquetas del armario. Cuando me la puse aun tenia el aroma del perfume de Bella. Tendría que hablar con ella, tendría que hacer algo realmente increíble esta vez para arreglarlo

* * *

Chicas yo se que deben odiarme, pero entre vacaciones y mi nuevo trabajo no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir nada. Este fic no es fácil de escribir, como ya dije antes pensar como hombre es todo un reto para mi.

De verdad lo siento mucho por dejarlas tiradas, pero ya estoy mas ordenada de tiempo y desde Julio empezaré un trabajo que me deja mas tiempo libre

De verdad mil disculpas no tengo cara para pasarme por aquí. Espero disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo  
Besos

Valii


End file.
